Flora Purim
Flora Purim (born March 6, 1942 in Rio de Janeiro) is a Brazilian jazz singer known primarily for her work in the jazz fusion style. She became prominent for her part in Chick Corea's landmark album Return to Forever (1972). She has recorded and performed with numerous critically acclaimed artists, including Stanley Clarke, Chick Corea, Dizzy Gillespie, Gil Evans, Opa, Stan Getz, Mickey Hart of the Grateful Dead, Santana, Jaco Pastorius, and her husband Airto Moreira. In 2002, Purim was the recipient of one of Brazil's highest awards; the 2002 Ordem do Rio Branco for Lifetime Achievement. Purim's parents were both classical musicians, her Romanian-born father played violin and her Brazilian mother was a pianist. Flora discovered American jazz, when her mother played it while her husband was out of the house.Melt2000: Flora Purim (bio) "She would bring home those 78 vinyl RPMs and when my father was at work, she would play them. That was how I got exposed to jazz music... basically listening to Dinah Washington, Billie Holiday, and Frank Sinatra. But also a lot of piano players, such as Bill Evans, Oscar Peterson and Errol Garner, those were my mother's favorites."Beatrice Richardson for Jazz Review interviews Flora Purim - Queen of Brazilian Jazz Purim began her career in Brazil during the early 1960s. During this period, she made a recording, titled "Flora e M.P.M.", in which she sang bossa nova standards of the day by Carlos Lyra and Roberto Menescal.The Queen of Fusion Returns, by Mark Holston for Americas (magazine) Volume: 53. Issue: 4. Publication Date: July 2001. Page Number: 60. Copyright 2001 Organization of American States; Copyright 2002 Gale Group Later in the 1960s, Purim was lead singer for the Quarteto Novo, led by Hermeto Pascoal and Airto Moreira. After reaching young adulthood, Purim mixed jazz with radical protest songs to defy the repressive Brazilian government of that time. A 1964 military coup in Brazil led to censorship of song lyrics, and she later commented about this period of her life as follows: "I wanted to leave Brazil. There's a river there called the San Francisco River. I used to sing to the river, that, as it flowed out to the ocean, it would take me to America." Shortly before leaving Brazil, Purim and Airto Moreira married. Around 1971, their daughter Diana Booker was born. By 1998, Diana married Krishna Booker, son of jazz bassist Walter Booker, nephew of saxophonist Wayne Shorter and godson of pianist Herbie Hancock.LA Music Academy instructors Diana later described life with her parents as "growing up on the road traveling the world like a gypsy". Arriving in New York in 1967,Flora's Bio Purim and Moreira became immersed in the emerging Electric Jazz. They toured Europe with Stan Getz and Gil Evans. In 1972, alongside Stanley Clarke and Joe Farrell, they were, for the first two albums, members of Chick Corea's fusion band Return to Forever, which released first a self-titled album, ''Return to Forever, in 1972, followed the same year as Light as a Feather; both which received glowing reviews. In 1973, Purim released her first solo album in the United States, titled, Butterfly Dreams. It was well received, and soon thereafter she was chosen by the Down Beat reader's poll as one of the top five jazz singers. Purim also worked with Carlos Santana, Mickey Hart, and Janis Joplin at outdoor festivals, and on jazz and classical albums through the 1970s. In the early 1970s, Purim was arrested and briefly incarcerated for cocaine possession. Throughout the 1970s, Purim released a string of albums for the Milestone label. She and her husband Airto were also involved with the Uruguayan band Opa (which means "hi", but just in Uruguay), Flora collaborated in vocals in the band's second album Magic Time, and in return, Opa played in "Corre Niña" in Flora's album, Nothing Will Be as It Was... Tomorrow. (Warner Bros. Records) In the 1980s Purim toured with Dizzy Gillespie's United Nation Orchestra culminating with Gillespie's Grammy Award-winning album Dizzy Gillespie and the United Nation Orchestra - Live at the Royal Festival Hall, London (10-6-1989) released in 1990, and then in the 1990s sang on Grammy Awardwinning album for Mickey Hart, the former Grateful Dead drummer. Later in the 1990s Purim released her own album and world tour, Speed of Light starting with a month at Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club in Soho with a new band with contributions from Billy Cobham, Freddie Ravel, George Duke, David Zeiher, Walfredo Reyes, Jr., Alphonso Johnson, Changuito, Freddie Santiago, and Giovanni Hidalgo, with important writing and performing contributions from Chill Factor and her daughter Diana. Through the 1990s, Purim worked on a number of broader projects. One of such was a heavy Latin jazz group called "Fourth World", which in addition to herself consisted of her husband Airto Moreira, Gary Meek, Gary Brown, Jose Neto and Jovino Santos Neto. They would release a number of albums and 12" singles; "Fourth World", "Encounters With the Fourth World", "Last Journey" and an album featuring remixes to their songs by several popular electronic DJ's from around the world called Return Journey. The band's last album release was in 2000. In 1996, Purim and her husband Airto collaborated with P.M. Dawn on the song "Non-Fiction Burning" for the AIDS-Benefit Album Red Hot + Rio produced by the Red Hot Organization. The new millennium saw the release of two recordings, Perpetual Emotion (2001) and a crossover homage to one of Brazil's great composers, Flora sings Milton Nascimento (2000). In 2005, she reunited with her old Return to Forever bandleader, Chick Corea.Mondomix - Amérique Latine > Brazil > Flora Purim, Portrait of As of 2010, Purim is still actively touring.Flora Purim, Airto Moreira and Band: Tour Info One of Purim's major musical influences is the Brazilian musician Hermeto Pascoal.Stories to Tell, My Greatest Creative Influences She has said, that Pascoal "played the Hammond B3 organ, flute, saxophone, percussion, and guitar. He is one of the most complete musicians that I ever met." He also helped train her voice. She also owes a great debt to Chick Corea, discovering the fusion jazz style for which she is best known when Corea asked her to add vocals to some recordings of his compositions. Purim has a rare six octave voice. Her vocal style is influenced by Sarah Vaughan and Ella Fitzgerald, which drifts from lyrics to wordlessness without ever losing touch with the melody and rhythm. She expanded her vocal repertoire during early tours with Gil Evans. While touring the world for three years with Gillespie's United Nation Orchestra in the 1980s, she broadened her repertoire to include traditional mainstream jazz, bebop, and doing numbers in 4/4 time instead of the traditional Brazilian 2/4 beat. Purim has confided, that in recent decades "There are two albums that are at my bedside. They are Miles Ahead, the first collaboration between Miles Davis and Gil Evans and Blow by Blow, by Jeff Beck. They are with me every night." Imprisonment and FCI Terminal Island Concert Purim was imprisoned at Federal Correctional Institution, Terminal Island in Los Angeles, California in August 1974 for Cocaine possession; she was given the inmate number 2775. During her year and a half imprisonment from 1975 to 1976, she organized a concert on March 3, 1976, which brought in some famous musicians from the outside: Cannonball Adderley, George Duke, Airto, Miroslav Vitous, Raul De Souza, and Ndugu. Purim usually performed these concerts with little or no rehearsal time, for about an hour. One performance was broadcast on KBCA FM (105.1), an L.A. based jazz station. Some of the tunes they performed were Chick Corea's, "Light as a Feather," "500 Miles High", and "Celebration Suite". This was the first time such a co-operation between civilians and inmates ever took place. Faith Purim's mother is Brazilian. Her father, Naum Purim, is Romanian, who emigrated to Brazil from the Russian Empire. Purim is also the name of the annual Jewish festival commemorating the deliverance of the Jews from a plot to exterminate them, as recorded in the Biblical Book of Esther. Hence Flora Purim presumably has Jewish ancestry through her father. She also adheres to the Bahá'í Faith thanks in large part to Dizzy Gillespie. Gillespie's death in 1993 prompted Purim, in 2002 to comment on his influence, saying that was: "... still a part of my life. If you ever come to my house, there are pictures of him all over my walls... touring he would sit in the back of the bus with me for several hours telling life stories about his family and things that happened to him. He took the time to sit with me and show me with his hands where one was, so if I ever wanted to go into another level of jazz positions I could go into it. I loved him not just for that, but I loved him also because he gave me a lot of insight and spirituality, he even gave me his praying book... One day, when we were on the airplane going to Australia, he said to me, "I want you to have this." Then I said to him, "If you give me your praying book how are you going to pray?" He told me he knew every prayer in the book by memory. I didn't believe it. So he challenged me to open the book on any page and ask him to tell me the prayer of the page. So I opened the book and he asked me what prayer was that, and I said the Traveler's Prayer. He asked me which number it was, and then I told him it was the number 3, and he recited the entire prayer. I quizzed him on another prayer and again he blew me away. He knew every single prayer of that book. So I asked him what was his religion and he told me he had been a Bahá'í for thirty years. I asked him what was the philosophy of Bahá'í religion and he said among other things, is the oneness of mankind, universal peace upheld by a world government, equality between men and women, mandatory education for all children of the world and a spiritual solution to the economic power. I was impressed." Awards * 4-time winner ''Down Beat's Best Female Jazz VocalistFlora Purim and Airto, Berkeley Agency * 2-time Grammy nominee for Best Female Jazz Performance * Performed on 2 Grammy-winning albums - **Dizzy Gillespie and the United Nation Orchestra - Live at the Royal Festival Hall, London (10.6.1989) (1990) (Best Jazz Album) **Mickey Hart's Planet Drum (1991) (Best World Music Album) * In September 2002, Brazil's President Fernando Henrique Cardoso named Purim and Moreira to the "Order of Rio Branco", one of Brazil's highest honors for those who have significantly contributed to the promotion of Brazil's international relations. Discography As leader *1964: Flora e MPM" (RCA Brasil) *1973: ''Butterfly Dreams (Milestone) *1974: 500 Miles High" (Milestone Records) *1974: ''Stories to Tell (Milestone Records) *1976: Open Your Eyes You Can Fly (Milestone Records) *1976: Encounter (Milestone Records) *1977: Nothing Will Be as It Was... Tomorrow (Warner Brothers) *1978: Everyday Everynight (Warner Brothers) *1978: That's What She Said (Milestone Records) *1979: Carry On (Warner) *1988: The Midnight Sun (Virgin) *1992: Queen of the Night (Sound Wave) *1995: Speed of Light (B&W Music) *2000: Flora Purim sings Milton Nascimento (Narada) *2001: Perpetual Emotion (Narada) *2003: Speak No Evil (Narada) *2005: Flora's Song (Narada) With Airto Moreira *1972: Free (CTI) *1973: Fingers (CTI) *1974: Virgin Land (Salvation) *1977: I'm Fine - How Are You? (Warner) *1985: Three Way Mirror (Reference Recordings) *1985: Humble People (Concord) *1986: The Magicians (Concord Crossover) *1988: The Colours of Life (In+Out) *1989: The Sun Is Out (Concord) *2001: Wings of Imagination (2 CD Concord) With Fourth World *''Fourth World Recorded live at Ronnie Scott's'' (1992) *''Fourth World'' (1994) *''Fourth World live'' (1995) *''Encounters of the Fourth World'' (1995) *''Last Journey'' (1999) As contributor *Duke Pearson - How Insensitive (1969) *Duke Pearson - It Could Only Happen with You (1970) *Chick Corea and Return to Forever - Return to Forever (1972) *Chick Corea and Return to Forever - Light as a Feather (1972) *Santana - Welcome (1973) *Santana - Borboletta (1974) *Hermeto Pascoal - Slaves Mass (1976) *OPA - Magic Time (1977) *Rhythm Devils - The Apocalypse Now Sessions (1980) *Dizzy Gillespie - Live at the Royal Festival Hall (Enja, 1990) *P.M. Dawn and Airto – Red Hot + Rio - "Non-Fiction Burning" (1996) *Lawson Rollins - Infinita (2008) *Lawson Rollins - Espirito (2010) Filmography As a Leader * 2006: Airto & Flora Purim: The Latin Jazz All-StarsVIEW Listing As sidewoman With Dizzy Gillespie *''Rhythmstick'' CTI Records (1990) *Dizzy Gillespie and the United Nation Orchestra - Live at the Royal Festival Hall, London (10.6.1989) (Enja 1990) With Bobby Hutcherson *''Cool Summer'' (2006) References External links * * Bio on the Flora Purim Official Website. * Europe Jazz Network Musicians, Flora Purim. * Berkeley Agency, Flora Purim and Airto * Mondomix - Amérique Latine > Brazil >, Portrait of Flora Purim. * Holston, Mark, The Queen of Fusion Returns. * New England Jazz History Database - Photos * Flora Purim interview at Allaboutjazz.com Category:Vocalists